poorthwartfandomcom-20200214-history
Poorthwart (World)
Poorthwart is the name of the overall world in which the events of the Poorthwart series of graphic novels, games and other media occur. Its exact size, shape, placement in space and population are all unknown, as the various denizens of the world have largely avoided exploration, and science and knowledge are not widespread. Geography of Poorthwart Until the efforts of Tyco Brahe in Poorthwart: The Cataclysm, ''no sensible effort had ever been made to produce a competent map of the entire land. The earliest known attempt was made by Milmax the Reducer, but his plates were considered useless as they were wildly inaccurate and displayed every single feature of Poorthwart as a standalone tear drop. As shown in Tyco's map, Poorthwart consists of the following regions: * The Levels, the central region of Poorthwart and its most civilized area. It consists of two unexplored Levels (1 and 2); Level 3, which contains Clocktown - the ''de facto capital of Poorthwart; and Level 4, known as the Valley. * The Cloudlands, the northernmost region of Poorthwart * Titan Space 1, at the northwest corner * The Great and Open Air, to the South of Titan Space 1 * The Tall Things and Titan Space 2, at due East * The Great Bounce, which obscures the unexplored southeast corner * Unknown Spaces, an area that has never been explored, and is of unknown size, and may be found South of Level 4 and above the Sea of Ships * The Sea of Ships, at the southernmost point * The Terror Zones, which obscure the Fear, at the southwest corner * The Schism, at due West * Carnival Weep, north of the Schism * The Great and Wobbly Maw, at the northwest corner It is generally acknowledged that Poorthwart may contain significant additional lands and spaces beyond the known frontiers, but they are all so dangerous that any such information is unknown, even to the most ancient creatures in Poorthwart. There are those who believe that the worlds found within the Anchorites are actually physically existent in the world outside the borders. History of Poorthwart It should be noted that timekeeping records, including days/months/years, are very imprecise in Poorthwart. Likewise, the average citizen of Poorthwart does not mark special importance to the passage of time. To that end, many dates are imprecise. Earliest Days The true origins of life in Poorthwart are entirely lost in myth, and very little is even known about its earliest days. With limited exceptions, no archaeological records and few ruins exist, leading many to believe that Poorthwart was settled from lands outside the borders. All the major geographical features of Poorthwart date to the Earliest Days, with the following exceptions: * Carnival Weep was not founded until the beginning of the Middle Days; * The Schism replaced a former geographical landmark * Titan Space 2 was not settled until well into ancient times In addition, Clocktown had not been built until the end of Ancient Times; however, the Levels themselves have existed since the Earliest Days. Because of the behavior of the Sun and the Moon, it has been determined that some significant geographical or man-made feature existed prior to the Carnival Weep, as this is one of the smaller bounces. Despite pre-dating Ancient Times, the Earliest Days were not altogether uncivilized. Many of the Saints of Poorthwart, and various other historical characters, date to the final seven hundred years of the Earliest Days - a period known as the Weirdful Mess. It was during this time that records began to be kept; that the Anchorites began to engage in conversations with non-Anchorites; and that the Wobbles and the Weirds were first named and identified. The official end of Earliest Days was on September 19, Weirdful Mess, when the Anchorites successfully held their first Great Wobbly Circle, and became aware of the full extent of other Anchorites. Ancient Times Ancient Times is the second age of Poorthwart, and stretches from the day after the first Great Wobbly Circle, to the founding of Carnival Weep. Based on the historical records kept in Clock Town, it is generally accepted that Ancient Times lasted for a period of roughly 2,000 years. Middle Days (Medieval Times) Middle Days is the third age of Poorthwart, and stretches from the founding of Carnival Weep to the disappearance of the Titans as antagonists from the day-to-day affairs of Poorthwart. It lasted for roughly 1,000 years. Present Time The fourth age of Poorthwart has no name, and is simply referred to as the present day. It began following the Battle of Weirdly Waves almost five hundred years ago, and continues forward.